A Special Tradition
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: The gang gets together for another traditional mini Christmas party, except this year Yami gets to enjoy it in his temporary physical body. Interesting things happen. There's language & alcohol involved. And drinking games. Ooh! And romance too. YamixTea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

**I was just itching to write another of the hundreds of cheesy holiday fics that are out there and will be coming out this season… sue me. At least mine is… erm… a_ little_ bit different. But not too much. Meh, just read it. It's a two-shot YamixTea, but if you've read any of my other stories, you would have anticipated that by now.**

* * *

Holy cow, Domino gets cold during the wintertime.

At least, it seemed like this year was even colder than the two previous winters that Yami had experienced in modern day. Though, thanks to Ishizu, he was temporarily able to enjoy the season in his own body. But, not all wonderful magic spells last.

And apparently, his temporary physical body had somewhat of a low tolerance to the cold. He spent a lot of his time at home next to the fireplace. Of course, now that Solomon has been aging quite a bit and also maintains a low body temperature, he usually joins Yami near the fire, oftentimes talking about Egypt. Or about Yugi, when he wasn't around. Solomon also liked to tease Yami about Tea, of who was believed to be in his sight of interest. Merry times.

This was the third Christmas that Yami had experienced, and he was still slightly unfamiliar with the strange traditions of the mainstream Christian holiday. Large trees in living rooms generously adorned with lights and ornaments, exchanging of gifts, eggnog, parties, and anything else of the sort was the norm. Joey and Tristan liked to host their own holiday event; they usually greatly contrasted from the family-oriented events that everyone else their age was doing.

The two boys' traditions included eggnog, and a Secret Santa exchange in lieu of everyone getting everyone gifts, to accommodate for the economic downturn. They also included games – though they were usually drunk when they played them. Bingo, Twister, King's Cup, beer pong, and eventually: Truth or Dare. And by the time Truth or Dare came into play, the boys would be just short of passing out.

Tea also contributed to this annual event; her homemade chocolate chip cookies were divine and the recipe was heavily sought-after. She tended to rant about 'cheap holiday sugar cookies' every single year and Yami found it no less amusing each time.

"…they're cheaply made, they're disgusting and horrible for you, and they don't even look that appetizing, no matter in what stupid little shapes they are…"

Yami chuckled at the memory, and anticipated hearing it again shortly. He trudged through the snow, passing by some children making snow-angels in the snow-laden Domino Park. He was ideally supposed to be at Joey's house in two minutes, but it took much effort and will power to force himself out in the cold and away from the enchanting, warm living room in the Game Shop. Of course, Yugi also had to drag him out as well. They would probably arrive in about ten minutes or so, unless Yugi continued to walk so slow. He hugged the small Secret Santa gift box tightly to his chest.

* * *

Joey's home was fully decorated and clean – definitely not an everyday thing. A giant wreath hung over the small fireplace, lights hung off of every given ledge and shelf in the house, a large Christmas tree stood tall and proud in the living room, an Eggnog dispenser and a heap of presents on the kitchen counter, and Joey, Tristan, and Tea chatting in the kitchen while munching on Tea's cookies. As predicted, Tea was in the middle of her sugar cookie venting.

"Hey everyone!" Yugi cheered, setting the gift box on the table with the others. The group of friends looked up, ecstatic to see that Yugi and Yami have finally arrived. Tea immediately set down her drink and ran over to hug Yugi, being his best friend since childhood. Unfortunately, Tea had to stoop low to hug him, as his growth spurt wasn't due for a few more years.

She turned to Yami next, of who was noticeably taller, and had more of a way of hugging her to where she… didn't want to let go. It was something about the way he was always warm and protective at the same time, or the way he whispered "Hello, Tea," in her ear in that smooth, velvety voice of his. It seemed as though even his voice radiated its own warmth. But his eyes – they glowed a heat of a much higher degree – a fiery passion, when he dueled. Yet now, they were soft and kind, as was his embrace. She supposed it was because of these things that made him one of her favorite people in the world, and made him quite… appealing to her.

"Hey Yami," she answered back, her voice lost in his shoulder. He squeezed her tightly, taking in her sweet cookie scent.

"Oy, you two done huggin' yet?" Joey hollered, chuckling obnoxiously as Yami released a blushing Tea and gave him a firm handshake of which was sloppily returned.

Yami playfully raised an eyebrow. "What, are you jealous?" he teased.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Hey man, I ain't gay."

As Tristan and Yami greeted as well, Tristan turned to Joey, and with a mock-pouty face, whimpered: "does that mean we're breaking up?"

Yami slightly bowed his head as he laughed at them. Joey and Tristan had _obviously_ had some to drink already. He felt a hand on his shoulder through his thick fleece.

"Those silly boys," Tea murmured. "Let's go sit by the fireplace; that seems to be your favorite spot nowadays." She winked.

Yami nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Sure."

As the two headed into the living room, Yugi cast a glance their way. He skipped over to the guys and, once he had their attention, pointed a thumb in that direction. Joey, when having finally processed what Yugi was hinting at, began snickering behind his hand like a little girl with a naughty secret.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Tristan whispered his giggling blonde friend, who pointed a forefinger in that general direction. Tristan followed the point of his finger, and blinked a few times before widening his eyes.

"This will be interesting…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm really glad you guys came," Tea said as she joined Yami on the couch by the faintly glowing fireplace. "You and Yugi, I mean."

Yami looked her way; it enchanted Tea how the yellow-orange flame's reflection danced in his eyes, coalescing with violet and white to create something… beautiful. Simple things like these would often mesmerize her to no end…

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied; sincerity touched each of his words. It was one of the many things that she admired about him.

A brief awkward silence hung in the air between the two, causing the brunette to cast her glance upwards – perhaps out of habit, or maybe to search for something to bring up in a conversation. However, something familiar immediately caught her eye, causing a blush and an involuntary "oh!" to escape her throat. Things were now seemingly _more_ awkward, if possible.

Yami took notice right away. "Hmm?"

Tea instantly turned away; she could _feel_ the color on her cheeks as she sensed Yami's gaze on her. "Uh… erm… nothing, I'm going to the kitchen, I think I left my drink in there." With that she hastily, almost _too_ quickly, stood and left the room, leaving a puzzled Yami sitting attentively on the edge of the maroon sofa. He tried to find what Tea had seen – above the fireplace – but all that was there was a tiny little green leaf, tied with a bright red bow, attached to a string and hanging off the ceiling above the mantle. It seemed to be merely simple Christmas décor – charming, but not particularly significant. Surely something as trivial as that wouldn't make her abruptly depart the room in that way. There must be something else… he must be missing something…

* * *

"So, did he kiss ya yet?" An increasingly drunk Joey inquired the brunette as she hurried into the kitchen, still tomato-red. She glared at him.

"_No_…" she stammered. "Joey, you put that there on purpose, didn't you!"

Joey set down his drink and held up his hands. "Dun know what you're talkin' about girl. All I know is that you gotta go back and kiss the guy already! That's the rule of the mistletoe." Such a comment earned him an icy glare in response as Tea grabbed her drink from the kitchen counter, downed it, and violently chucked the empty cup in the trash can.

"Fuck you," she spat bitterly as she stomped towards the bathroom.

"Suit yourself," Joey mumbled, a mischievous grin pulling on his lips. He glanced towards Yami, who was waiting patiently by the fire. Joey sat down with him, where Tea sat before.

"'Ey, Yami," he said, clumsily clapping Yami on the shoulder. "Jus' wonderin', you know what mistletoe is?"

'_This is probably going to be one of those random things Joey makes up when he's drunk,' _Yami thought to himself. He raised his brow in an amused expression.

"Mistletoe? I don't believe so," he answered, playing along. "Maybe you should tell me."

Joey's grin seemed to spread wider. "Well, tradition has it where, when two people are caught underneath the mistletoe" – he pointed at the little green leaf hanging off the ceiling – "then they have to kiss."

"Do they now?" Yami asked, now quite entertained. "But I thought you weren't gay?"

Joey seemed to stumble, noticing that he and Yami were indeed 'caught' under the mistletoe. They laughed.

"It's a boy and girl thing Yami! Come on, get with the program!" Joey was slightly slurring his words at this point. "I'm gonna… go back to the kitchen…" With some assistance, Joey staggered back to the kitchen, followed by Yami. Yugi and Tristan were still chatting away.

"So, what was that all about?" Yugi asked – though truthfully, he knew.

Yami rolled his eyes and lightly patted Joey's shoulder, "Oh, Joey was making some stuff up about something called 'mistletoe'. I really don't know where he gets these things…"

Yugi and Tristan exchanged glances. Yugi finally spoke up.

"Uh, Yami… Joey wasn't making that up."

Yami blinked a few times, furrowing his brow. "You're kidding." Yugi simply shook his head in response.

"Hey guys!" Tea's voice made Yami nearly jump out of his skin. How long had she been standing there? Maybe that's why she left the room so suddenly…

"Hey _Tea_," Tristan replied, a smirk across his face, similar to Joey's. "We're going to the garage to find the party games…" He signaled for Yugi and Joey to follow him. "We'll be back."

'_Damn them…'_ Tea thought.

"Does it really take three people to find a bunch of games?" Yami asked; Tea could have sworn she heard a hint of anxiety in his voice – something a bit out of character for him. Perhaps he felt as uneasy as she did.

"In Joey's garage, it would probably take more than that," answered Tristan. Joey turned his head to make one last comment before being promptly ushered forward again:

"An' jus' so ya know, there's a bedroom upstairs…"

Tea fumed; her face lit up bright red. "Joey!"

Yugi just laughed at his blonde friend. "No more beer and eggnog for you, Joey."

The trio had finally departed, leaving behind an empty, awkward silence in the kitchen. Tea was well aware of the boys talking about her and the mistletoe; she had heard the conversation as she hid in the hallway. Yami seemed surprisingly calm, despite the uncomfortable situation.

"So, the mistletoe tradition is real, eh?" Yami asked plainly.

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly. He gradually scooted closer to her, hypnotizing her with his intriguing eyes.

"Good; I thought it was another alcohol-induced object that Joey made up. Well then, Tea, to my understanding, we were caught under the mistletoe earlier."

Tea froze. He was still coming closer. "We were, huh?" No words could describe the anxiety build-up she was experiencing at that moment.

Before she knew it, they were face to face. "Yes, and now we both know what that means."

Their faces grew closer and closer, until she could see her reflection in the whites of his eyes, until…

Soft lips appeared on hers. There was a second's delay before Tea mentally kicked herself, and finally returned the kiss; it was so sweet and tender, just like she imagined it would be. He pulled back slowly, savoring the extra-close space between their faces, feeling their warm breath tickle each other's mouths. Their heads instantaneously parted, allowing them to look into each other's eyes with a new understanding.

"Wow…" was all Tea could say. Silence.

"Yeah… wow…" was all Yami could say. More silence. "That was… amazing."

"Yeah, it was…" And yet more silence ensued as they continued to admire each other.

"Tea," Yami cleared his throat. "There's something I have to tell you."

Tea's heart skipped a beat… could it be? "Yes?"

Two warm hands appeared at her cheeks. "I love you."

She brought her hands up to hold his, tears forming in her eyes. "Yami, I…" she gave him a small smile. "I love you too."

* * *

_Later that night, post-Secret Santa exchange, and post-Bingo, now in a hearty game of King's Cup…_

"Nice, Yami!" Tristan exclaimed. "You picked up a 5, now you have to make up a rule for us to follow, and if we forget, we have to take another drink."

Yami thought for a moment. "How about, every time I have to drink, Tea has to drink. And if she forgets, she has to drink twice."

The table erupted in laughter, save for Tea. "Bastard!" she shouted. Yami just shrugged and gave her a playful smile.

It was Yugi's turn; he drew a 9. "Rhyme," he said. "Uhhh…… river."

"Quiver," said Tristan.

"Shiver," said Tea.

"Liiiiivvvvveeeerrrrrrrr!" shouted Joey, even more drunk than before.

Yami, already feeling a good buzz, went completely brain-dead came his turn. "Shit." He took a drink.

"Damn it!" Tea said, taking her drink as well.

"Hey, shit and damn it don't rhyme with 'river'," Tristan pointed out.

Yugi, being the only somewhat-sober person present, eyed the nearby window, which was completely blocked by white snow. "Guys, I don't think we're going home anytime soon."

"What?" Tristan yelled, standing up. He ran to the window, pressing his face against it. "Holy shit you guys, it's _brutal_ out there!"

"Ahhhh, not a problem," muttered Joey, waving his hand in dismissal. "You guys can crash in the living room if ya want."

"Thanks Joey," Tea said. Joey ungracefully slung an arm around his brunette friend.

"You're welcome… now you can snuggly-wuggly with Yami alllllll niiiiight…" his whole body was swaying now. Tea gave him a good punch in the shoulder.

"Oh, shut up. You are smashed out of your mind!" he hiccupped several times in response.

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were out like a light before Yami and Tea could even get settled, Tristan having been the one to down the King's Cup at the game's end, and Yugi just being accustomed to an early bedtime. Both Yami and Tea were happy to have been able to sleep on the couch, next to the fireplace. All to themselves.

"Hey Tea," Yami whispered, holding Tea close to him.

"Yeah?"

"Mistletoe."

She giggled. "Oh, right."

The older tri-colored-haired teen and the brunette shared a good night's kiss, sweetening it with their holiday spirit.

"Merry Christmas, Tea."

"Merry Christmas, my Pharaoh."

THE END

* * *

So yeah, it's 2am here, I have to get up in three hours, but I wanted to finish this. Mostly banter, but eh, I like that stuff. A lot of this is taken from my own experiences at parties.

Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
